oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Crossbow
The Light Crossbow is a very powerful and holy crossbow that was once wielded by the attendant of Lord Armadyl. It requires 80 Ranged and 70 Prayer to wield and can be crafted by infusing an Armadyl's Crossbow with the Orb of Light which is a very rare drop from The Sovereign. It has the fastest attack speed in the game and has +18 more ranged attack bonus, +12 more ranged strength and +3 more prayer bonus - It also retains it's long distance and special attack. Appearance The appearance is very similar to the Armadyl crossbow. However, it's slightly bigger in size and is a glowing white. Furthermore, the Sigil on the top is a sun-bleached yellow. Orb of Light * The Sovereign (Level 670) - 1/2500 (This is reduced to 1/975 if you have defeated the three servants of grace and light the torches before entering The Sovereign's Palace). The Sovereign The Sovereign is a royal boss who can be accessed after completion of Master's Quest. The Sovereign resides in her sky palace above Falador which requires gaining access to the royal portal in the secret room inside of the White Knight's Castle. You may fight her directly by entering straight into the main hall of her palace - otherwise you can defeat the three servants of grace in their respective rooms outside of the palace (Level 360, Level 375, Level 395). Defeating them each time will greatly reduce the drop rate for legendary equipment! She was once the brief Queen of Falador, Camelot and Varrock. However, she indulged in her wealth and eventually designed a magic floating palace above the clouds of Falador. As time passed, she grew lonely and started to resent Gielinor. Battle: The Sovereign will begin by launching several golden missiles at the player. You will need to avoid these by stepping on the correct tiles - failure to avoid the missiles will cause you to be dealt with very high damage (40-70). Her melee attack will strike you with three hits (like the Scythe of Vitur) - although she can strike very hard and fast (constant 15-20's). It is advised to protect from melee and avoid her projectile attacks. Although, protect from melee only reduces the damage output slightly. When her health is reduced to 60%, she will transform into her defensive state - increasing her ranged and melee defences. It's advised now to switch to Magic attacks (Toxic Staff of the Dead) will do nicely. She will also increase the amount of missiles she launches when using her projectile attack. When her health is reduced to 25%, she will transform into her offensive state - decreasing her defence but increases her melee and projectile attacks massively! It's advised to keep your distance and complete perfect dodges on her projectile attacks (run up and down the palace room whilst avoiding the projectiles). When she is dead, you will be able to open and search the Golden Chest by her throne. Rewards * Orb of Light (1/2500 - 1/975 if the servant kill count is at 3) * Sovereign Crown (Magic Armour) - 1/1000 (1/512 if kill count is at 3) * Sovereign Battle Top (Magic Armour) - 1/1000 (1/512 if kill count is at 3) * Sovereign Battle Robes (Magic Armour) - 1/1000 (1/512 if kill count is at 3) * Sovereign Gauntlets (Magic Armour) - 1/1000 (1/512 if kill count is at 3) * Sovereign Boots (Magic Armour) - 1/1000 (1/512 if kill count is at 3) * Lady Sovereign (Boss Pet) - 1/12000 (1/2000 if kill count is at 3)